


Popsicles

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lifeguard McCree, Other, Summer event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Your friends dragged you to the beach, and keep trying to drag you to the water, but all you're interested in is the life guard.





	Popsicles

You’ve been at the beach for a few hours now, resting under the shade of a beach umbrella while you watch them splash about the water and toss around a ball. They’ve tried to call you out into the glaring sun, but you couldn’t be more happy where you are, flipping through a book. It also gives you a clear view of the lifeguard where he's been lounging in his chair. As furtive as your glance have been you’re pretty sure he has caught you staring a couple of times now, if the smiles he has been throwing your way are any indication. 

 

With your friends mostly out out in the water, you begin to lose track of time, the only interruption coming from the lifeguard’s buddy coming to check on him The leggy brunette is a flurry of movement every time she dashes out from the hut, regularly bringing over water before dashing back to talk to the red haired woman that rests near the lifeguard station. This time, with the regular trade off of water bottles, she brought a treat. You’re close enough to hear the crinkle of the wrapper as she leaves, eyes drawn from the page to watch as the lifeguard starts sucking on a frozen treat. 

 

His eyes don’t leave the water as he licks lazily at the popsicle, pace slow enough that the sun starts to take it’s tole before he really has a chance to start. Sticky red rivulets of juice trail down his fingers, and he leans down to clean them up, lapping at the small trails. It’s a losing battle in the summer heat, and he gives up after his attempt, running his tongue along the treats length, before sucking more than half of it noisily into his mouth. The temptation to hide behind your book is growing stronger, but you can’t help watching as he sucks along it’s length, tongue peeking out to clean off trails of juice occasionally. 

 

The spell is broken by a shout from the shack, the other lifeguard calling him out on his near pornographic consumption of the popsicle. He doesn’t even have the decency to blush, cleaning off the last of his treat and keeping the stick trapped between his teeth. Glancing down, he throws a wink your way, the flush across your cheeks darkening even further, as you look away. 

 

There’s a creak of wood as he moves, feet crunching on the sand, as you presume, he heads to throw out the stick. Instead the light in front of you is blocked completely as he takes a place by the foot of your deck chair. It gives you the perfect view of his body, hard cut muscles, dusted with hair, tanned to a golden brown and slick with sweat from the hot sun. Your mouth runs dry from the sight of him, close enough now to touch, unable to decide on where to look. The v of his hips keeps drawing your eyes, his damned belt buckle making it all too hard not to stare in hopes of a glance at what lies beneath his trunks. 

 

“You’re lookin a little flush there partner. Catch a bit too much sun today?”

Struck by the sudden question, you aren’t sure how to respond, the only sound you can manage coming out as a strangled squeak. Thankfully the lifeguard doesn’t wait for a proper answer, pressing forward to take the book from your hands, his thick thighs spread to either side of your hips as he comes to settle on your lap. His hand rest against the back of the chair as he leans further forward, forehead coming to rest against yours. The gesture is intimate in a strange way, and you long to close the gap between you, and steal a kiss, but the whole situation has you thrown off enough that you can only sit stock still as he checks your temperature. 

 

“Definitely over heated. You wanna come with me sweetheart an’ we can get you settle somewhere a little more cool?” You nod quickly, choking off a sound as he stands with a roll of his hips, dragging his cock along your thigh. He holds out a had, and you take it quickly, following after him as you approach the hut. 

 

The other lifeguard is grinning cheekily as you both approach, stepping aside to let you into the building. 

 

“Going to take your lunch then Jesse?”

 

“You bet. Gotta make sure this one gets inside for a spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more of this if people are interested. 
> 
> Hit me up at the same name on tumblr with requests or even just to chat.


End file.
